Khadgar's Servant
Khadgar's Servant is an arcane elemental summoned by the Archmage Khadgar to show newly arrived adventurers from Azeroth around the city of Shattrath. It details the lore of the city, formerly the draenei capital, for the quest Event When you accept the quest, Khadgar's Servant appears next to Khadgar as your guardian. :Khadgar's Servant says: Follow me, stranger. This won't take long. He takes you out to the Terrace of Light through the northeast exit from A'dal's chamber. :Haggard War Veteran says: Khadgar himself is showing you around? You must have made a good impression, . :Khadgar's Servant whispers: Shattrath was once the draenei capital of this world. Its name means "dwelling of light." He goes down the northeast ramp into the Lower City. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: When the Burning Legion turned the orcs against the draenei, the fiercest battle was fought here. The draenei fought tooth and nail, but in the end the city fell. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The city was left in ruins and darkness... until the Sha'tar arrived. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: Let us go into the Lower City. I will warn you that as one of the only safe havens in Outland, Shattrath has attracted droves of refugees from all wars, current and past. He goes over to the building at (63,15) and stops. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The Sha'tar, or "born from light" are the naaru that came to Outland to fight the demons of the Burning Legion. :Sha'nir says: A newcomer to Shattrath! Make sure to drop by later. We can always use a hand with the injured. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: They were drawn to the ruins of Shattrath City where a small remnant of the draenei priesthood conducted its rites inside a ruined temple on this very spot. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The priesthood, known as the Aldor, quickly regained its strength as word spread that the naaru had returned and reconstruction soon began. The ruined temple is now used as an infirmary for injured refugees. Khadgar's Servant goes over to the north ramp up to the Terrace of Light. As you enter the ramp: :Iz'zard says: Be mindful of what you say, this one's being shown around by Khadgar's pet. :Arcanist Adyria says: Are you joking? I'm a Scryer, I always watch what I say. More enemies than allies in this city, it seems. Khadgar's Servant goes over to the eastern raised causeway over the Terrace of Light and stops at (66,50). :Aldor Anchorite says: Light be with you, . And welcome to Shattrath. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: It wouldn't be long, however, before the city came under attack once again. This time, the attack came from Illidan's armies. A large regiment of blood elves had been sent by Illidan's ally, Kael'thas Sunstrider, to lay waste to the city. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: As the regiment of blood elves crossed this very bridge, the Aldor's exarchs and vindicators lined up to defend the Terrace of Light. But then the unexpected happened. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The blood elves laid down their weapons in front of the city's defenders; their leader, a blood elf elder known as Voren'thal, stormed into the Terrace of Light and demanded to speak to A'dal. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: As the naaru approached him, Voren'thal kneeled before him and uttered the following words: "I've seen you in a vision, naaru. My race's only hope for survival lies with you. My followers and I are here to serve you." He then heads back down into the Terrace of Light, and then up the next ramp onto the southern raised causeway, the one that leads to the Scryer's Tier. He stops at (51,55) on the causeway. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The defection of Voren'thal and his followers was the largest loss ever incurred by Kael's forces. And these weren't just any blood elves. Many of the best and brightest amongst Kael's scholars and magisters had been swayed by Voren'thal's influence. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The naaru accepted the defectors, who would become known as the Scryers; their dwelling lies in the platform above. Only those initiated with the Scryers are allowed there. He then heads back down into the Terrace of Light, and then up the next ramp onto the southern raised causeway, the one that leads to the Aldor Rise. He stops at (46,41) on the causeway. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The Aldor are followers of the Light and forgiveness and redemption are values they understand. However, they found hard to forget the deeds of the blood elves while under Kaell's command. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: Many of the priesthood had been slain by the same magisters who now vowed to serve the naaru. They were not happy to share the city with their former enemies. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The Aldor's most holy temple and its surrounding dwellings lie on the terrace above. As a holy site, only the initiated are welcome inside. Khadgar's Servant heads into A'dal's chamber, and stops at (50,42) on the upper level, overlooking A'dal. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: The attacks against Shattrath continued, but the city did not fall, as you can see. On the contrary, the naaru known as Xi'ri led a successful incursion into Shadowmoon Valley - Illidan's doorstep. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: There he continues to wage war on Illidan with the assistance of the Aldor and the Scryers. The two factions have not given up on their old feuds, though. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: Such is their animosity that they vie for the honor of being sent to assist the naaru there. Each day, that decision is made here by A'dal. The armies gather here to receive A'dal's blessing before heading to Shadowmoon. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: Khadgar should be ready to see you again. Just remember that to serve the Sha'tar you will most likely have to ally with the Aldor or the Scryers. And seeking the favor of one group will cause the others' dislike. :Khadgar's Servant whispers: Good luck stranger, and welcome to Shattrath City. External links Category:Arcane elementals Category:Shattrath City NPCs